Gifts from the Heart
by vulpixfairy
Summary: An AU USUK Gakuen Hetalia story. Summary: Arthur wants to give Alfred, his American best-friend-turned-boyfriend, a special gift to celebrate their first anniversary slash Valentine's Day. While the British school council president wonders whether the younger boy would like and accept his handmade gifts, Alfred also has his own surprise for Arthur too...rated T for USUK love.


**Disclaimer:** Owning Hetalia? I wish! Everything wonderful about Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. All I own is the plot and the sappy romantic fluff that comes with it :)

**Story notes:** Established USUK relationship, AU Modern Setting set in Gakuen Hetalia, Sap and Romantic fluffiness, slight angst and possible OOC.

**Author's notes: **I thought it would be nice if I can contribute a story to get everyone in the mood for Valentine's Day whether they have their special someone or still looking for love. I have a feeling that there will be many stories going to be posted on the day itself so I think it's better to do it earlier :) Please read on, my dears!

* * *

><p><strong>Gifts from the Heart<strong>

Arthur sighed in intense relief as he slammed the pen onto the finished pile of papers onto his desk. Finally! Those stupid reports were finished! And about time too!

"Those bloody imbeciles! Why didn't they give me these forms earlier to check over?!" Arthur groused as he checked his planner on his iPhone, "I could've spent my time on more worthy activities than being stuck in here!"

As Arthur checked over the time, his green eyes fell onto the electronic calendar...a day that was marked in a red outlined heart...and it had to be on a Monday too. He frowned at the date's significance...

"So what if Valentine's Day is coming up...what good does that holiday do anyway?"

Yet his hardened eyes softened ever so slightly when he browsed through the sole photo album contained in his phone. He scrolled the pictures until he came across the most recent picture of his boyfriend of one year: a loud, brazen, overly-enthusiastic yet sweet, handsome and endearing American student by the name of Alfred F. Jones...

* * *

><p>Before Alfred, the British student council president absolutely loathed Valentine's Day with every fiber of his being...the tacky pink and red heart and Cupid themed decorations...his frenemy Francis prancing around, proclaiming his love and throwing red and white roses on every unsuspecting boy and girl in school...the endless droning of sappy love songs blasted in the school PA system during breaks and lunchtimes...the sight of couples snuggling together and sharing chocolates in every classroom. The list went on and on for the grumpy British teenager.<p>

To him, it was a day that reeked superficiality and commercialism of a sacred holiday and turned off the hidden romantic side within his soul. Oh, and it didn't help that it was well known among the student body that he, the un-fun and ever strict student council president and model student in English and History, had an unwanted reputation that he was unloved as evidenced by his lack of receiving cards, gifts or chocolates on this so-called special day.

No...the insults didn't bother him...

They didn't hurt him...

Not in the least bit...

The others would never catch him sobbing with silent tears after school on that dreadful day to remind him that he was forever alone and unlikeable...

That was until he literally bumped into Alfred F. Jones, the star quarterback of the American football school team.

The younger student had been tailing him ever since they accidentally bumped into each other when they were each running late for their lessons, English and Biology respectively. Arthur hadn't imagined that he would be pursued by the handsome American who kept on asking him for help in his English and History homework even though he clearly didn't need it, pestering him to spend time with him during weekends to search for aliens, play video games, challenge in movie marathons and forcibly making him mingle with his group of friends during breaks and lunchtime in school when he would usually hole himself up in the library for reading and study. Other times, Alfred would poke fun at his terrible cooking and his taste in bland food or laugh at him for having imaginary friends. In retaliation, Arthur would argue that Alfred himself could have a heart attack from consuming the 'greasy monstrosities' from McDonalds and ridicule the younger boy's belief in aliens.

At first, Arthur felt smothered by the sudden attention and Alfred more often than not used his annoying attitude to get Arthur to give into his whims and pay attention to him. At times...that boy could be such a spoiled brat! But with all the incessant whining and pleas matched with ridiculous nicknames, Arthur slowly but surely warmed up to Alfred and became attentive friends...to best friends...and eventually...to boyfriends.

Arthur now couldn't think of his school life...no...his entire life without Alfred in it. He had grown used to his chuckles and laughs that make him laugh back without reason...the way his bespectacled sky blue eyes twinkled with mirth around his friends yet grew dark like sapphires and burned with passion and love only just for him...being able to comb through the soft sandy blonde locks and that stupid cowlick on his head...the sweet soft smiles that were reserved only for him when they were alone...his unusually gentle voice, deep and soothing like a lullabye whenever he had a bad day in the school council...the way he would gently kiss his forehead and peck his lips just how he liked it...the way Alfred could wrap his arms around him and press his body close against his muscled taller frame to-

* * *

><p>"Hey, Artie! You ready to leave?!"<p>

A boisterously loud greeting followed by three loud knocks on the office door snapped Arthur out of his daydreaming. The school council president quickly gathered himself and pretended to look busy as the door quickly opened before closing in a loud bang, causing the older boy to jump in his skin...couldn't the blasted American just close the door quietly for once?

Just then, the smell of Lynx deodorant lingered around him as two muscular arms wrapped around his lithe frame, hefting him up from the chair. He felt his breath knocked out of him as he was pressed against a muscular chest where the worn leather jacket cushioned his cheek within the circle of long muscular arms. He shivered pleasantly when Alfred bent down to gently kiss his left ear. That was where he had his piercings when he experienced his punk stage in his early teenage years...and it was one of his weak and sensitive spots...

"God, I missed you, babe. Haven't see you in like forever."

Sighing in fond exasperation and resignation combined while rolling his eyes, Arthur hugged him back before pulling away to gaze up at the taller boy who had wormed into his heart. Amused warmth shone in the grassy green eyes.

"It's only been been three hours since lunch, love."

"But it seemed like it was forever," Alfred pouted as he released the shorter boy so that he could start packing up his schoolbag. Then his bespectacled eyes sparkled and brightened to match his million watt smile, "This year's Valentine's Day is gonna be so awesome!"

Arthur raised an eyebrow at the proclamation and drawled sarcastically in his reply, "And pray tell why would that be? Enlighten me, o smart one."

Alfred's face pulled into an expression of mock hurt and shock, "Artie! I can't believe that this year's Valentine's Day marks our first anniversary together as boyfriends! I was your first Valentine ever!"

Arthur paused in his packing and found himself wistfully smiling. Ah yes...That was last year's Valentine's Day...the day when Alfred was not his usual cheerful and idiotic self and addressed him by his full name instead of his nickname...the day when Alfred had asked him to meet him in the rose garden past the greenhouses and in an uncharacteristically shy manner, handed him a Hershey's chocolate bar and a store bought card...the day Alfred had blurted out with his face as red as a tomato in a garbled voice filled with nervousness, asking him to be his boyfriend and his Valentine. Awkward as it was since Arthur was still adjusting to his newfound sexual identity and had just come to terms that...yes...he did see Alfred as more a friend at that time, Arthur could now look back as another nostalgically pleasant memory: his first Valentine's gifts from the boy who crushed on him...and vice versa.

"You did look so cute and awkward then," Arthur teased the younger boy who immediately sputtered indignantly, "I thought you were going to be more gung-ho than that shy act you put up."

"What the?! I...you! You looked mad at me and I thought for sure you weren't going to accept them!"

"How was I supposed to know that an idiot who is my best friend would suddenly come up to me, give me cheap chocolate and a store bought card and ask me to be his boyfriend and Valentine?!" Arthur retaliated back before regaining his composure, "That caught me off guard and I was not blushing!"

While the boys bantered lightly back and forth as they departed the school council office, causing amused looks from the onlooking students in the vicinity to come their way. By the time Alfred dropped Arthur off at the doorstep of his house, they had already made plans that weekend for a scary game marathon with Alfred's Japanese friend, Kiku. Alfred sprinted away with a skip in each step after sweetly kissing Arthur on the forehead.

Arthur crossed his arms and shook his head as he watched Alfred disappear down the road, secretly relishing the trace of soft warmth still lingering on the skin of his forehead where Alfred's lips caressed it earlier. This year, he would have to make their first...anniversary? Yes, anniversary...their anniversary extra special for his American. He knew just what to make and it would take a bit of work to do. Hopefully Alfred wouldn't be too nosy about it if he would have to keep on working on his gift when he would go over to Alfred's place tomorrow...

* * *

><p>Arthur felt relieved that Sunday came around so that he could finally finish making the rest of Alfred's Valent-...anniversary gifts. The moment he arrived home, he had spent the better half of the afternoon slaving in the kitchen, confusing his older brothers to bits upon his presence there. They knew how catastrophic he was in the kitchen so they steered clear. Then he barricaded himself in his bedroom for the rest of the day to finish the rest of his main present. It wasn't easy but it was worth the hard work as Arthur added the last touches to his main gift with a satisfactory nod. He chuckled to himself as he recalled what happened yesterday night...<p>

* * *

><p>The self-proclaimed hero had scared himself shitless while they played through all the games in the Fatal Frames series. Kiku had warned him that these games were nothing like Call of Duty or Halo in terms of levels and the type of scariness he was used to. Arthur added his two cents to Kiku's warning but Alfred just laughed them off and begged them to continue. In the end, it was Kiku and Arthur having a blast playing them while Alfred hid behind his British boyfriend, whimpering in fear and cringing whenever the scary scratchy noises cued for a camera battle with a malevolent spirit.<p>

And in the middle of the night, Arthur had to stall his progress of finishing his gift in favour of cuddling and comforting the weeping younger boy when he woke up from a nightmare. He had to constantly reassure Alfred that butterflies (especially red ones that glowed), masks (especially those with scary faces), tattoos (especially those that have snakes and hollies on them) and ropes (the ones that dangled from ceilings) were nothing to be frightened of and the scary things they saw in the games couldn't possibly happen in real life.

He also had to mentally laugh at the irony when Alfred weakly confessed that he thought if the older boy was scared of these games, he could be the hero for him. It made Arthur want to squeal at the adorableness of the situation but wisely decided to stay silent to keep the remains of Alfred's bruised ego and pride intact.

Oh, that naive but lovable git...

* * *

><p>Happy that the item was in good condition, Arthur carefully folded it and placed it into a white cardboard box with a blue and red flower bow on it. He winced slightly as his stinging and aching fingers bumped lightly against the box as he fixed the ribbon. He looked down to see several bandages covering the burns on his skin...who knew that making chocolates would be so difficult?! And there was no way he would crawl to Francis for help...no bloody way! But he really really hoped that they should be enough to satisfy his boyfriend's sweet tooth. They were fine when he sampled them so Alfred should like them...he hoped...<p>

"But I guess I won't know until tomorrow..."

Just then, he heard his mother yelling at him from downstairs to come and eat dinner. Knowing how cranky she could get when she was kept waiting, he hastily placed the gift into his schoolbag before heading downstairs.

* * *

><p>When Monday arrived, it was as if Cupid had struck love-laced arrows onto the entire school with a bazooka. Arthur shook his head and inwardly cringed at the ostentatious decorations draping across the corridors and classrooms, the constant flighty whispers of 'I love you' and ' I love you more' between lovesick couples, the increased selection of sickeningly sweet sappy love songs blasting through the PA speakers...the same things that made him loathe Valentine's Day in his earlier days. Oh joy...here was Francis, sprinkling roses and brandishing his theatrics like crazy.<p>

"Hon hon hon, Happy Valentine's Day, Arthur. Feel free to bask in my beauty and my l'amour!" the flamboyant French boy greeted as he threw more roses over him.

"Shut up, frog. You're ruining my good mood by being here," Arthur said nonchalantly. But it appeared that Francis was unfazed as he stopped prancing and opted to walk next to him.

"Ah but mon amie, how could I have ruined your good mood when you're frowning all the time? Oh oh, what is this? Your hands?" Francis raised his eyebrow upon seeing the British boy's bandaged hands, "What have you been up to? Is it for Alfred?"

"None of your business! Leave before I pummel your frog face into the ground!" Arthur would've looked like a perfect picture of intimidation if it weren't for the rosy blush covering his cheeks and the tips of his ears turning pink upon the mention of Alfred's name.

Francis chuckled and wisely moved away with distaste in his eyes as he flicked his long silky golden locks like a professional model, "Such uncouthness from a so-called gentleman. Excusez moi while I serenade my lovely Canadian...au revoir! Matthew! Where are you, mon cher?!"

'Matthew? That shy boy from Canada...since when?!...you've got to be kidding me...' Arthur shook his head incredulously before he found his locker. As he took out his books for the first three periods, he felt himself hugged from behind, "Alfred..."

"Happy Valentine's Day, babe...miss me?" Alfred huskily whispered into the older boy's left ear and kissed it. Arthur shivered again...why was the younger boy so fixated on his pierced ear recently?

"You bloody...H-Happy Valentine's Day, love..." Arthur's voice shook slightly as he returned the greeting while he swiveled in the other boy's arms, "Aren't you supposed to be heading to class?"

"Hey Artie, just want to let you know I want you to meet me in the rose garden after school today."

The rose garden...where Alfred had asked him to be his Valentine, "Alfred? What are you up to?"

"I have my gift for you but it's not something to be shown in front of the others...not yet. Trust me on this, please?"

Arthur found himself melting at the imploring puppy dog look and it did make him intrigued on what the taller boy had in store for the afternoon, "Fine...but it better be worth it."

"It will be. I promise, sweetheart. See you at first break!" Alfred winked and pecked his nose before rushing off to his first class of the day.

'What the bloody hell just happened?' Arthur thought bewilderedly as he touched his nose and his face warmed up.

A few giggles from the other students having witnessed the scene went off around him and his face turned red. He hurriedly closed his locker with a bang and hid his flaming face in his pile of books as he rushed off to class.

* * *

><p>The day went on as usual but Arthur found himself in pins and needles on just what his American boyfriend was up to. But he didn't let anything up and didn't seem fazed at all by the outwardly affectionate displays his other paired up friends were flaunting during their breaks and lunchtime. Alfred only smiled mysteriously at him as he gave him his usual pecks and kisses on his forehead, his lips...and his left ear...again...<p>

As soon as the last bell for final period ended, Arthur hastily packed his schoolbag and clutched the precious gifts close to his chest as he sprinted out of the school building and past the playing fields. He shivered and pulled his jacket closer to his body for it was still a bit chilly in February. His feet carried him along the familiar winding path past the outdoor drama theatre and towards where the greenhouses were. The gardens were nearby and he and Alfred would sometimes go there for quiet time or to admire the flowers every now and then. Strolling down the cobblestone path leading to the rose garden, the golden blonde boy made out his boyfriend sitting languidly on the grassy lawn with his schoolbag nearby. Alfred grinned and outstretched his hand to grip his wrist and pull the British boy onto his lap. Arthur sputtered and his face turned red upon realizing where he was. In irritation, he bumped his palm at the back of the sandy blonde head as a reprimanding action while still trying to hold onto Alfred's presents.

"Idiot, I would've twisted my ankle or sprained my knee and it'll be your fault," Arthur groused even though his arms tightened around the other boy's neck while he made himself more comfortable on his lap.

"Sorry, babe. Just wanted today to be special," Alfred beamed as he kissed Arthur's cheek before allowing his boyfriend to settle beside him, "Thought that it'll be nice to have some privacy, you know."

Arthur really had to give credit to Alfred's consideration and showed his appreciation by gently kissing the other boy's cheek back and shyly laced his aching fingers with the nearest hand he could reach. The two boys sat in a comfortable silence save for the occasional breeze and sparrows singing their twittering songs. Arthur decided to make the first move, clearing his throat and unlocking his fingers from the other boy before handing the gifts with a bowed head. He felt the heating flooding into his cheeks again.

"Hey, love...uhm...I got your presents here...to celebrate our first uhm...anniversary and Valen...Valentine's Day," Arthur mumbled, feeling a bit frustrated that he was jumbling over his words.

"Awww, thanks, sweetheart," Alfred cooed as he took the gifts from the older boy.

"You should open the smaller one first. I tried to stop them from melting so I kept them in the fridge in the Food Tech room as long as I could...you don't have to eat them if you don't want to..." Arthur tried to appear nonchalant as Alfred excitedly untied the ribbon and uncovered the small box to look at its edible contents before he popped one of them into his mouth. The older boy cringed when an odd look passed over his boyfriend's handsome face after he swallowed the candy, "I know they're nothing like those nasty Snickers or Mars bars you like but-"

"Arthur..." Alfred rarely used his full name, his curious tone filled with questioning, "Did you make these chocolates for me?"

Arthur glanced up at Alfred who was looking at him with such sweet tenderness in his sky blue eyes. Under the late afternoon sunshine, the taller boy practically exuded such a strong and golden aura that made him look so...masculine and invincible. Then he chanced to look at the sorry excuses of chocolates nestled in the box...they were lumpy and lacked the glossy finish like what real chocolates should have. Suddenly Arthur felt ashamed that he had to give these terrible chocolates to the boy of his heart.

"Arthur?"

"...yes...yes, I made them...happy now?" Arthur finally forced the words out of his tight throat, "I know they're pretty terrible and-"

Arthur found himself interrupted harshly when Alfred grabbed him and kissed him straight on his lips. To his shock, he felt something melting against his lips and pressed onto his tongue. He tasted...chocolate? He shivered when Alfred sucked on his lips and tongue and laved his teeth with his tongue while releasing those small sexy sounds from the back of his throat. Arthur felt dizzy and breathless when Alfred finally pulled back with a rosy face and a small grin on his lips.

"Wh-What was that for, you wanker?! Are you trying to smother me to death?!"

"It's the only way to shut you up and to stop putting yourself down...I hate it when you do that, Arthur," Alfred said as he ran a large hand through the messy golden blonde locks, "The chocolates taste even BETTER when I kiss you like this."

"Barmy git..." Arthur shook his head incredulously but his eyes crinkled softly, secretly doing a victory dance in his head that his culinary feat wasn't a total disaster. He gestured to the other gift box, "This one is yours too, love."

Alfred quickly opened the second box and his eyes widened as he pulled out the gift. Arthur averted his eyes and cleared his throat.

"It's all your bloody fault, you know...forcing me to stay the night and comfort you when you didn't heed my warnings in playing those scary video games when I could've made it better...a-anyway, I thought it would be nice if you had something handmade so this was all I could think of and-"

"I love it."

Arthur chanced to look up at Alfred. A small yet dazzling smile graced his face and it was wonderful to behold as he held the knitted scarf reverently in his hands. The handmade garment was patterned in the Star-Spangled Banner motif with small embroidered roses. Every now and then the taller boy would stroke the flowers lovingly with his thumb.

"This is really something...it's beautiful...it's perfect...I absolutely love it, sweetheart..." and Alfred proved his point as he carefully twirled the scarf around his neck and secured it in place, "It's prickly yet warm and cosy just like you, Arthur."

Arthur scoffed at the sentiment...but it made his heart flutter. Then Alfred took one of Arthur's hands and gently kissed the bandaged areas before pressing his lips reverently on the back.

"They're nothing that special..."

"Well, they are to me. They tell me how far you would go for me with those hands and they come from your heart which is mine to treasure. Thank you, babe..."

"You're welcome, love..."

* * *

><p>Then it was Alfred's turn as he reached for his schoolbag and pulled out a small square velvet box. Arthur held his breath as the taller boy passed the gift to him. What could it be sitting inside this tiny container...Alfred certainly looked nervous about it and it heightened his curiosity.<p>

'So cute...'

Arthur sometimes relished how adorable the American looked when he was all shy and nervous. What with his cheeks dusted a light pink, his lips pursed together in a grim manner and the way his eyes shifted to the ground like his hand got caught in the metaphorical cookie jar. He carefully opened the lid and what he saw inside made him nearly dropped the container...there was jewelry inside. But it was too small to be a ring to be placed on a finger...he made out a stud...and a cuff that could be fitted on the ridge of...wait...it couldn't be...he hadn't worn one like this since...

"I hope I'm not being too forward on this but...you really got me intrigued when you told me you used to have a lot of piercings on your left ear in your punk stage before you became boring and stuff. I bet you'll look really hot with it...I dunno...the moment I saw it, I thought of you..." Alfred leaned closer and wrapped his boyfriend from behind. Arthur felt the scarf tickling the back of his neck as Alfred leaned on his shoulder, "Do you like it?"

It was an earring consisting of a stud and a cuff with a metallic frame...similar to the ones and various others he used to wear before he discarded them for the sake of his pristine transformation. But it was beautiful to behold. The ridge cuff was created in a slender yet elegant design, fitted with an intricate masterpiece of intertwining dark onyx and rose metal for its frame before adjoining to a single stud shaped in a dark crimson rose.

"Alfred...I...I don't know what to say..."

"Say that you'll wear it, Arthur Kirkland. Wear it with pride and let everyone know that you're mine..." Alfred had never sounded this sexy before...Arthur whimpered when Alfred skimmed his lips along the ridge of his ear...and down the nape of his neck, "What do you say?"

Arthur found himself breathless at the request. On a sound level, it sounded absurd. Wearing that earring meant that he would be breaking his gentlemanly persona his classmates were accustomed to. Of course, it was very hard to ignore when your handsome American boyfriend was sending tantalizing shivers down your spine with his husky whispers...

"You are an idiotic prat, Alfred F. Jones...using your conniving schemes to get me to cave into your every whim..." Arthur's eyes darkened into an emerald green, causing them to have a gold speckle in the irises from the late afternoon sunshine.

"Don't you mean my irresistible charms, Artie?" Alfred replied cheekily, his smirk growing, "But you'll accept my gift, right?"

"As if I have no other choice..." Arthur said gruffly but the twinkle in his eyes said otherwise that he truly loved the beautiful earring. The older boy carefully took it out of the box and started to fix the rose stud after finding that his original piercing in the lobe hadn't closed yet, much to his relief, "Alfred...help me put the cuff on, will you?"

Alfred carefully maneuvered the wire frame and made sure that the cuff sat snugly and comfortably along the contour of his boyfriend's ear...it fitted perfectly. Arthur turned around to face Alfred, his face now soft and uncertain as he tucked some stray golden hairs behind his adorned ear.

"Well...what do you think, love? How do I look?"

"Fucking gorgeous, babe..." Alfred's eyes shone with a possessiveness Arthur hadn't known he had. God, it made him look even sexier...

Then the bespectacled sandy blonde boy brought his iPhone out as he pulled the other boy against him in a one-armed hug and tapped on the Camera icon. He grinned at Arthur before gesturing him to look at the screen. The green eyes widened with surprise upon seeing his now adorned ear...one of his slender fingers traced the delicate metalwork and the rose stud.

"I told you look gorgeous...beautiful even! He he! And now you're officially mine!" Alfred said gleefully.

"Shut it, moron. Don't ruin the mood," Arthur chastised and knuckled his forehead.

"We should so take a picture for this momentous occasion!" Alfred exclaimed as he held out the phone and positioned the camera lens to fit both their faces on the screen, "Give me a smile, okay sweetheart?"

Arthur rolled his eyes before doing as his boyfriend requested. The picture did turn out quite nicely with the afternoon sun working wonders for natural lighting...the rose on Arthur's ear stud seemed to radiate in sync with the embroidered roses on Alfred's scarf.

* * *

><p>Satisfied with the quality of their picture together, the taller boy packed away the phone and resumed holding Arthur within his embrace, occasionally pressing kisses on his head...his cheeks...and on the rose resting on the earlobe. Arthur nuzzled his head against the strong chest cushioning his back and patted the arms encasing him protectively.<p>

"I'll email the picture to you later so you can have it for keeps."

"That'll be lovely, Alfred."

"I reckon that we can spend every Valentine's Day like this every year, Artie...just us...like this...away from school...away from everything," Alfred commented to the boy in his arms, "The rest of the world can flaunt all they like about being lovey dovey and everything but this..."

Alfred's arms tightened around Arthur, his sky blue eyes darkening with seriousness.

"I want to make this day with us last...I want to make this day for us meaningful..."

Arthur found himself smiling at the sentimental sappiness behind Alfred's words. Who knew that his American idiot could be so romantic? He felt the sweet warmth curling in his stomach before spreading to fill his soul, no longer bothered by the slight chills in the air. He tenderly cupped the tanned cheek and pressed his lips against the other boy's for a closed kiss...it was warm and sweet. He pulled back and chuckled at the awed look on his boyfriend's face.

"Well I can say that this certainly has got to be a memorable first anniversary together, love."

"But let's make today more memorable still. We have to start a tradition or something...hmmm..." Alfred reached for the box of chocolates. They had melted slightly from the sun's heat but appeared to be still edible, "Ooh! I know! Let's start by sharing the chocolates together!"

Arthur answered Alfred's suggestion by placing a chocolate into the other boy's mouth and proceeded to snog him senseless. Alfred reciprocated the gesture enthusiastically by pulling the smaller boy closer with their lips still locked onto each other, causing them to roll onto the grass. Alfred smirked as he pinned the smaller boy beneath him.

"Gotcha, I win..." Alfred whispered victoriously.

"Shut up and kiss me, you fool."

As the British teenager locked into another passionate kiss with his boyfriend, Arthur reckoned he could get used to this for every Valentine's Day. How could it be more romantic by spending balmy golden afternoons after school like this with his Alfred celebrating each year together in their own way with melted slightly flawed homemade chocolates, handmade and surprise gifts and basking in the cocoon of their love and affection for each other.

Arthur was convinced that Valentine's Day wasn't that terrible after all with his American by his side.

Now he couldn't wait for next year to come.

**The End!**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: <strong>I hope that this will get you in a warm and fuzzy mood :) I certainly enjoyed writing it. Reviews are much appreciated as I want to know where my writing stands. Hmmm...I wonder if I should extend the sleepover scene with Alfred, Arthur and Kiku in a separate story for more fluffiness and scariness... It's a promising idea. Let me know of your opinion about this. Until another story project is in the works, I bid you, my dears...adieu for now!


End file.
